2013-10-16 - Mission: Intergang: Dolls and Invalid Truths
The engine of Clint's Dodge Challenger purrs like a mechanical kitten before falling silent when he turns the key in the ignition. The inside of the muscle car is a mess he has some bags, boxes a suit in a bag and of course his duffle bag with his bow and arrows. Though for the moment all that is ignored and he looks at himself in the rear view mirror. Clint looks into his own blue eyes and remembers something Coulson told him once before a mission 'we don't lie Agent Barton, we just relay invalid truths'. "Heh," he says to his own reflection. "Right, invalid truths." Clint takes a long slow breath like he does before a particularly difficult shot then he opens the car door and steps outside reaching for his bag of arrows, zipped closed to conceal them and the far more decorative gift sort of bag with the nice tissue paper. It's pink, the paper and the ribbons on the handles is white. He closes the door and walks up to the front door. He's wearing a leather jacket purple down the front over the zipper black everwhere else and jeans. Reaching the door he heaves one more sigh puts on a smile and knocks. The knock at the door is greeted with nothing, at least for a minute.. might even make you wonder if anyone is home. Then again, there is a practical looking sedan in the driveway, so someone should be there, right? A few passing seconds, and the door is finally opened. The woman who stands in the doorway appears to be in her late twenties, or early thirties, her brown hair drawn back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She smiles, faint traces of flour dust her cheeks and shirt, as well as the apron she has tied around her waist. She is wiping her hands on a towel in her hands. "Hello?" A petite little girl with bouncing copper ringlets comes running up behind the woman, wrapping her arms around the woman's leg. The woman glances down at the girl, smiling and patting her head after tossing the towel up over her shoulder. The woman's attention is directed back to you. "May I help you?" Clint's smile is still on his face and when his eyes flick down to the girl the smile grows a little larger. He turns his attention back to the woman he takes to be Mellie "Hi, I'm Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the Avenger," he says before he adds "Tony sent me." Your assumption is a good one, and Mellie's smile grows when you introduce yourself, and mention Tony. Gingerly, not wanting to step on the little girl, she steps out of the way, opening the door further to give you room to cross the threshold. "Please, come in, have a seat." Her expression quickly changes; however, to one of worry. "Since you say Tony sent you, I'm guessing he's well enough.. but how is he?" She waits for you to step in before closing the door and motioning toward the comfortable looking sofa in the living room. The house itself looks very homey.. cozy.. as well as neat and tidy.. especially considering the six year old in the house. Speaking of which, the little girl is quick to release Mellie's leg and approaches you with no fear. She holds her hand out to you, turning those bright, inquisitive eyes up, smiling up at you. "My name is Tanya. Will you be my friend?" Clint steps into the house "Thank you," he says giving it a quick little scan. His smile stays in place but his eyes taken on a slightly reserved quality. Places like these are sort of foreign territory to him. He walks carefully out to the living room and when Tanya offers him her hand he smiles and takes it "Sure I'll be your friend," he says, then pausing he looks over at the pink bag with the white ribbons "Though I have a couple other friends for you too," he jerks the bag out of the crook of his arm and catches it. "Tony said you liked dolls," he explains offering the bag to Tanya. Then with Tanya distracted he looks up and over at Mellie "Tony's, well Tony, he'll be alright though." "So that's what smelled so good," Clint says to Mellie when she makes excuses to leave. "You know your brownies are still things of legend at the Mansion?" he calls after her before he looks down at Tanya and his smile takes an uncertain quality to it. "Uh, sure, we can do that I guess," he says and he moves to sit down on the couch and sets his duffle bag down beside it out of the way of any potential accidents. That done he nods to Tanya and waits for the assault on fortress Barton to begin. Mellie laughs softly. "It's been.. what.. over a year since I sent those brownies with Sawyer to the mansion." Her voice only catches slightly when she mentions Sawyer's name. She can be heard moving around in the kitchen, the oven opening and closing, and her setting the pan on top of the stove. "Then I'm glad I decided to bake some today. I'll have to send some with you for Mr. Stark." Tanya doesn't wait for you to change your mind. As soon as you're comfortably seated, she's clamboring up into your lap, careful with the gift. She turns around, making herself comfortable before opening the gift. Just like a child, she isn't very careful with the wrapping. "I love dollies." She looks up at you, before the gift is completely unwrapped. "Would you like to see mine?" Mellie returns shortly, sans towel, and takes a seat in a comfortable chair at an angle to you. "So, should I credit the scent of my brownies to drawing you here.. Mr. Barton.. or is it the gift for Tanya? Though if it's the gift, why didn't Mr. Stark bring it himself?" Clint answers Mellie while being scaled by Tanya "They were that good, and that would be great he'd love those," he says before he just sits back and let the kid onto his lap. He smiles a little though when he sees the gusto with which she tears into the paper. There are two dolls inside the bag, the first nicely boxed is a Merida doll from that movie Brave (what? She had a bow and arrow) and the other one is a 12 inch Iron Man action figure in his classic red and gold armour, though this armour has a tiara carefully glued on just above the face plate. When asked about going to see Tanya's other dollies Clint smiles "Uh, why don't you bring them out so they can meet your new friend, I need to talk to you mom for a second. Boring grown up stuff." When Mellie returns he looks over at her and answers directly "Well I'd like to say it is the brownies, or the gift, though that's from me by the way, but there's also some Avenger business that brought me here and Tony is still sick after what happened." Tanya gasps, clutching the Merida doll to her chest first. "Oooh.. She's so pretty, with hair like mine." Then her eyes fall on the Iron Man doll, and a frown creases her brow. "Why is Iron Man wearing a princess crown?" She tilts her head, looking up at you, her expression curious.. but then her question is quickly forgotten when you show an interest in her other dollies. "Here.. you hold them for me? I'll go get my other dollies, and then maybe we can play dress up?" She beams, delighted to show off her prize dollies.. but before she scoots off your lap and scurries off toward the stairs and her room, she pauses and leans in.. wrapping her arms around your neck and bringing her lips close to your ear. She whispers, the way a child whispers, which is to say it's not that much of a whisper. "She's not really my Mommy.. my Mommy died.. but she is real nice and takes care of me. Mellie watches quietly, her gaze studying you as you interract with Tanya, giving you the impression of an uncanny perceptiveness. She doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that the girl tells you she's not her Mommy, but a sadness settles over her features when Tanya mentions that her mother died. She waits for Tanya to disappear, her gaze following the girl, before turning back to face you. "I don't often get visits from the Avengers.. or even Mr. Stark.. and now this is the second time in about a week. He didn't look like he was doing very well when he came by with Mr. Rogers.. and now.. you're here." She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees, her gaze fixed on you, but doesn't press, willing to wait for you to tell her what you came to say. "Because it's funny, and who knows who's really under that mask right?" Clint answers Tanya's question with a sage nod. Then he oofs and sort of holds his hands out away from Tanya when he's hugged. When he's told her secret he nods "Mine died too," he says in sympathy for the kid. Then she's off running and Clint straightens his jacket a bit and moves the dolls to the arm of the couch to prepare for Tanya's return, and to avoid that gaze for a moment. He turns back to Mellie and says seriously "It's been sort of a weird week, I am not sure what had Steve and Tony coming by I wasn't here but I don't know if you saw in the news but Bullseye, the guy who killed Sawyer came back. Anyhow, he's caught, but it's dug up the old case and well, Tony sent me to see if you had any hair or an old baby tooth of Sawyers. They need to cross some T's and dot some I's to make sure that Bullseye goes to jail for a long time." At the mention of Sawyer's killer, there's a quick flash in Mellie's eyes, but she manages to maintain her composure pretty well, otherwise. "I've seen a few things, but tried not to have too much on when Tanya's in the room. Not that I'm trying to shelter her innocence forever, but why taint it so early on, right?" She cocks her head to the side, taking a few.. seemingly long... minutes studying you. "Sawyer didn't come to live with me until she was fourteen. By that time, she didn't lose any teeth." Mellie's gaze can cause some to fidget, making them wonder if she's not reading their minds. Clint doesn't look away from Mellie's stare but he does nod when she mentions not wanting to have Tanya exposed to this stuff young. "I understand, she's a sweet girl and she should get enjoy that for a bit longer," he agrees then frowns when he hears there's nothing for him to use "Huh. So there's nothing, no old brushes, old hats? I don't mean to press but I don't like coming home empty handed." Mellie is a smart woman, and something just doesn't sit right with her about this request. "Why is it you need something?" She doesn't stare, per se. She blinks naturally, but doesn't look away from you, as if she's trying to figure something out. Clint spreads his hands and does his best to look casual. He’s pretty good at it, SHIELD training and all that. “Tony sort of lost me on the details but basically it has to do with the original case and nailing down some things,” he shrugs. “Though if you want to know why I need it is because Tony’s my friend and I almost lost him at that party the other night. So, I want to help him out if I can, even if it’s just fetch and carry work,” that part at least is honest. Mellie makes a mental note, then nods. She's quiet for several seconds before answering. "I haven't touched her apartment, and didn't rent it out again after..." She lets that thought go unfinished, instead, taking a deep breath and pushing herself to her feet. "I could take you over and let you in to check for her brush, I suppose." She heads for the kitchen, preparing three glasses of milk, and then cuts the brownies to arrange them on a plate. "Join me at the dining table? I'm sure Tanya will be down any minute now." Speak of the devil, the bouncy six year old comes 'toddling' down the stairs, her arms overflowing with her favourite dollies. She's moving slow, not wanting to drop even one. Clint gets up and hovers by the kitchen door when Mellie gets up to cut the brownies. "That would be a big help, thanks," he says when she offers to take him by Sawyer's own place. Then Tanya comes down he looks over his shoulder and smiles to see her carrying so many dolls. "You need a hand?" he asks as he detaches from the door frame and moves in her direction just to make sure none of them drop. Mellie makes two trips to the table, setting the three glasses of milk in front of the three chairs at the end of the table. Next, is the plate of brownies, and three paper towels set with the glasses of milk. Only then does she turn to watch Tanya ambling along with her arms overflowing. One even slips away from her, and she nearly drops the rest of her dollies just to catch the one. Her dolls are a variety of Barbies and baby dolls. Her whole face lights up when she sees you again, and you offer to help. "Yes.. please." Mellie has taught the little girl some manners. Her 'please' is almost lost in a squeal as her dollie tries to make an escape. Fortunately for the dolly Clint's got good reflexes and one minute he's walking towards Tanya the next moment he's down on one knee and has the dolly in his hand. "Got her," he assures Tanya and then ruffles her hair if she lets him. "Come on let's get them all over to the table," he says with a nod towards it, though not before holding out his arms for a few more dolls to carry. You have just won a little girl's heart, and you can see it in her eyes when she looks up at you, holding her dollie. She doesn't complain in the least when you ruffle her hair, and willingly turns over some of her babies to your care. "Thank you." Mellie can't help but smile. You can tell a lot about a person by how they interract with a child. Tanya gets to the table and lets her dollies fall from her arms onto the trusted surface, and begins setting them up in a nice little row to show them off to you. With each one, she tells you their name. "And this is Honey." She says of a particularly realistic looking baby. "She's my favorite." Mellie continues to watch from the table, letting Tanya enjoy herself a little before mentioning the brownies are served. Clint flashes Mellie a brief grin before he puts the dolls down carefully on the table. Then he takes a seat and lets Tanya line up her dolls and tell him their names when she gets to Honey he gives her favourite some special attention wiggling his fingers at her and saying "Hi Honey," before he asks "So why is she your favorite?" Clint's smile flickers a little, turning down at the edges for just a second before he nods "Yeah, sure," he says and holds out his arms to take Honey. "I promise I won't drop her," he says. Tanya continues to smile as she hands you Honey, then crawls up on the couch beside you, tucking her feet beneath her so she's sitting on her heels. "I know." She smiles up at you with confidence. "You saved Miss Sawyer, so I know you'll be good with Honey." Miss Sawyer? Must be what she named the dollie she dropped. Mellie clears her throat. "Brownies are ready." She sets her glass of milk down and approaches, holding her arms out to Tanya. Sure, the girl is six, but Mellie doesn't mind picking her up and carrying her over to the table. Tanya's expression brightens at the mention of brownies, but Tanya doesn't want Mellie to pick her up. Instead, she holds her hands out for Honey to set her gently on the couch, only to turn around and hold her arms up for you to pick her up. Mellie looks back and forth between Tanya and yourself, waiting to see how you react. "Miss Sawyer, huh?" Clint begins and then lets it go at that, and instead looks down at Honey and rocks her, or whatever it is he's supposed to do with a doll. He grew up in a boys home, dolls might as well be from Mars for him and it shows. When it's time for brownies Clint smiles and hands the doll back to Tanya before he finds himself being invited to pick her up. Oddly this he seems more comfortable with and he wraps his hands around her waist and tosses her up in the air before catching her and pulling her easy in with one arm, so she is sort of sitting on one arm and leaning against his chest. "Let's go eat, huh, kiddo?" he asks her looking down at her with a smile. Tanya giggles with sheer delight when she is tossed in the air, and she's quick to wrap her arms around your neck, hugging you as you make your way toward the table. She even gives you a kiss on your cheek. "No wonder you are an Avenger. You're a big hero." Mellie continues to smile setting a brownie on each paper towel 'mat', and takes a seat herself. When you get to the table, Tanya is reluctant to sit in her own chair, and will insist in sitting on your lap as she eats her brownie.. if you let her. The talk is rather mundane, with Tanya dominating it with chatter about her dollies, and especially Honey. All too soon, it's time for clean up, and Mellie puts some of the brownies in a few separate containers. One for you, one for Tony, one for Jarvis, and yet a larger container for the rest of the Avengers. She made quite a few. It's about then that the door rings, and Mellie excuses herself to let in a pretty blonde teenager. "Thank you Leslie. I appreciate you coming over on such short notice. Maybe you can help Tanya put her dollies to bed.. and then get her to follow suit?" The babysitter nods, stepping through. As soon as Tanya sees her, she's quick to give you a big hug and kiss, before darting off to meet Leslie. It seems the girl absolutely adores her babysitter. Once Leslie has things underway, Mellie appears from an 'office' with a ring of keys. "That is, Mr. Barton, if you have time tonight?" Clint smiles and ruffles Tanya's hair again "Sure I am," he says with a little shake of his head. When it's time to eat he lets Tanya sit in his lap and listens with admirable attention to the dolly details all the while sipping his milk and chowing down on brownies. Clint stays to provide a chair for Tanya while she chatters away but says thanks when the containers are presented. He gives Tanya a little bit of a hug when he gets his hug and kiss and then runs off to join the sitter dollies in tow. He gets up and goes to get his bag from the by the sofa "Sure, I've got time," he says and makes his way to the door. "Thanks for doing this. I appreciate it and I know Tony does too." Mellie's smile fades slightly, but it's a fraction of a second before it returns. "I have a pie in the fridge I'm sure he'd like too, but it better wait until you can get it to another refrigerator." She grabs her jacket from the hall closet, and leads you out to the dependable sedan. In the back seat is one of those booster seats.. must be for Tanya. It doesn't take long to reach the apartment complex, and Mellie secures the care before leading you up to Mellie's apartment. She pauses for a moment, before unlocking the door. She hasn't been here since the day after the funeral, and there is an obvious layer of dust covering everything. Sure, it's been a year, but Mellie just couldn't bring herself to part with anything, let alone come back to the apartment to clean things up. It's almost like a shrine, in a sense. Sawyer was the last of her family, and letting go has been a difficult thing for her. She lets you into the apartment. "Her toiletries are in the bathroom. I'm sure she has a brush in there. I only ask that you not disturb anything else." She steps in, closing the door after you. Mellie stays close to the door, but if you inspect things - even without touching them - you might pick up on signs that someone's been in here. For one, there's a picture missing in the bedroom from the nightstand.. the lighter layer of dust shows the place where it rested. "I know that will be welcome at the mansion too," Clint says about the pie before heading out to the car with Mellie. He's quiet for the short drive and when he's shown up to the suite he heads into the bedroom with the bag still over one shoulder. It comes in handy when he sees the disturbed dust and he slips a hand into the bag to pull out one of his loose Taser arrowheads and quickly, quietly, searches the bedroom and bathroom for anyone still there. If there's nobody he snags a brush off the counter and then pulling out the Avenger's ID does a quick scan of the room, recording the layout and adds a picture of the disturbed dust for good measure before he slips the card back in his pocket. There doesn't seem to be anyone else in the apartment, other than the two of you. The disturbed dust appears to be the only sign of someone having been here. If you check with Tony, he /might/ recall that it's where Sawyer kept a picture of him. Mellie waits patiently by the door for your return, the expression on her features somewhat tense, as if she is eager to depart. Her own home has a lived in quality, and changes daily.. well, the usual changes of a place that's lived in. Here, this only reminds her of Sawyer being gone. "I really should get in here to dust.." She murmurs, though the thought of coming in and cleaning things up.. it makes her heart ache in her chest. When you're ready to go, Mellie takes you back to her house, and wraps up the caramel apple pie before handing it to you. "This is specifically for Mr. Stark. Please tell him, I hope he recovers quickly so he is able to come visit again." Clint is still tense even after finding no one here. He slides the Taser arrow head in a pocket and heads back to join Mellie by the door. “Sorry to make you do this,” he says before he nods out the door indicating it’s fine to leave now. When they’re back at Mellie’s he takes the pie with a small smile of thanks. “I’ll tell him,” he promises, then moves towards the door pausing by a bit of paper and a pen if he can find them and he writes his number down “Call if you need anything,” he says before looking up. “You’re a friend of Tony’s so that makes you a friend to all the Avengers and also because of the brownies,” he grins a little there. “Anyhow I should go I have to meet someone, but thanks for your help and say bye to Tanya for me, she’s a cute kid.”